


Only Look at Me

by reynxx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2k words of porn, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Graphic Description, Kind of fluffy, Kinda, Kinky, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, of smut, temprature play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynxx/pseuds/reynxx
Summary: “Jeonghan…” Seungcheol calls out right after they break off the kiss, “Right here? Out of all places?”“Why not?” Jeonghan taunts as his hand slides down Seungcheol’s chest in a slow yet arousing gesture before reaching down to unbuckle Seungcheol’s seat belt, “Scared?” Jeonghan teases right at Seungcheol’s ear, sending shivers down Seungcheol’s spine.Seungcheol wasn’t quite fond of this idea that Jeonghan had in mind. Why fuck in the car when they could do it in Seungcheol’s room that’s just a few floors away?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Only Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> So... it was 1 am and i had this in mind so i HAD to write it again
> 
> this is basically 2k words of jeongcheol porn, enjoy! :'>
> 
> (HUGE thanks to kak Lidy, Ella, and Sam for proof reading this <33 LOVE U ALL)

“Jeonghan…” Seungcheol calls out right after they break off the kiss, “Right here? Out of all places?”

“Why not?” Jeonghan taunts as his hand slides down Seungcheol’s chest in a slow yet arousing gesture before reaching down to unbuckle Seungcheol’s seat belt, “Scared?” Jeonghan teases right at Seungcheol’s ear, sending shivers down Seungcheol’s spine.

Seungcheol's eyes scan his surroundings beyond the car’s windows. They are inside a dim-lighted basement of Seungcheol’s apartment at half-past midnight. Surely there is a security guard around somewhere. Seungcheol wasn’t quite fond of this idea that Jeonghan had in mind. Why fuck in the car when they could do it in Seungcheol’s room that’s just a few floors away?

“Not paying attention, are you now?” Jeonghan chuckles as he unbuckles his own seat belt before diving down to level his head right on top of Seungcheol’s thighs. He gives Seungcheol’s cock a light stroke through the denim fabric and Seungcheol feels his blood rushing south.

Jeonghan works his fingers with the button on Seungcheol’s pants while he slides down the metallic zipper with his white teeth. The younger man pulls Seungcheol’s pants down a bit to reveal the bulging tent on Seungcheol’s underwear. He gives the head a light palm before kneading the shaft, earning a moan from Seungcheol as the older man unconsciously throws his head back from pleasure. Seungcheol can feel Jeonghan’s soft lips now brushing his cock through the fabric and Jeonghan wastes no time on the thin white fabric as he pulls it down, releasing Seungcheol’s cock that grows bigger pulse by pulse.

“Babe you’re gonna burn a hole if you keep staring at it like that,” Seungcheol protests as he shoves the head of his cock to Jeonghan’s lips.

“Can’t help it,” Jeonghan chuckles before licking his lips in delight, “It’s so _big_.”

“You like it when it’s big,” Seungcheol smirks as he gives his own cock a light stroke, “Don’t you?”

“That’s right,” Jeonghan gives the head a little taste with his tongue. His free hand grabs Seungcheol’s hand and guides it to his arching ass before giving it a squeeze, “But I like it better if it’s in here.”

Seungcheol hissed from the motion. He gives Jeonghan’s ass another light squeeze before spanking it hard, resulting in a moan escaping the blond man’s rose-colored lips.

“ _Suck_ ,” he orders.

And Jeonghan doesn’t need to be told twice.

-

Jeonghan works like a professional. Not that Seungcheol knows what a professional blow job feels like, but he believes that Jeonghan would excel at it if he had the job. Head bobbing up and down as his mouth swallows Seungcheol’s cock right to the base, Jeonghan works wonders on pleasuring his lover.

“You’re so good at this,” Seungcheol praises as he plays around with Jeonghan’s bangs, twirling his fingers on the soft platinum blonde locks, “So, _so good_.”

Jeonghan releases with a loud pop as saliva drips down the corner of his mouth. He wipes it off before quickly crawling up to Seungcheol’s lap, straddling his lover. He leans in to lock their lips in hungry kisses fighting for dominance. Tongue dancing with one another.

Seungcheol keeps on stealing glances outside the car’s window midway kisses, hoping no one’s there to witness their shenanigans. Jeonghan, however, doesn’t like it when Seungcheol isn’t paying attention to him, thus he grinds down at Seungcheol’s cock that is right in between his ass cheeks. Seungcheol moans at the sudden friction, quickly grabbing his boyfriend’s hips to stop the movement.

“Relax, no one’s there,” Jeonghan lulls as he circles his hands around Seungcheol’s neck. He peppers kisses on Seungcheol’s neck before moving up to lick his defined jawline, “And if there is… let’s give them a good show.”

Seungcheol brushes his hair upwards before sighing in utter defeat. He doesn’t remember when it all started, but lately, he noticed that Jeonghan has developed quite an interesting kink. The first time he was aware of this was when he noticed that Jeonghan was overly _excited_ when they had sex in their office bathroom stall. The second time was when they had sex by the wide hotel window on their third anniversary. He also remembered that Jeonghan felt overstimulated when they had sex in front of the bedroom mirror. Maybe now Seungcheol can conclude that Jeonghan _might_ like the idea of being watched while having sex. Perhaps this has something to with his side job of being a model, Seungcheol can’t really tell. He’ll have to ask about this matter later because right now he really can’t think straight when Jeonghan is practically crushing his dick.

“Okay, okay,” Seungcheol shakes his head in defeat. He gives Jeonghan’s lips a light peck before slowly unbuttoning Jeonghan’s white shirt, “Whatever you want.”

Seungcheol leaves Jeonghan’s shirt on and open, revealing the younger’s skinny torso. He kisses Jeonghan’s collarbone making the younger shiver from the contact. Seungcheol gives the skin a light suck but earns a tap on the head instead.

“What?”

Jeonghan sighs, “No marks… I have a photoshoot tomorrow.”

“ _Mmm,_ perhaps your makeup artists have to do it extra tomorrow,” Seungcheol replies, clearly ignoring Jeonghan’s warning and sucks harder. Jeonghan moans in delight as he buries his fingers on Seungcheol’s hair.

Seungcheol leaves a trail of pinkish marks down Jeonghan’s right shoulder to his nipple. He gives the light pink colored bud a light graze with his teeth before gently sucking it. Jeonghan’s breath hitches as his head falls back, body arching forward to give Seungcheol more room to explore.

Seungcheol puts his fingers in front of the car’s air conditioner, letting the cold air brush his fingertips before bringing his hand back to pleasure Jeonghan’s nipples. Jeonghan shivers from the cold contact before moaning load in shaky breaths.

“Co – cold…” he whimpers as Seungcheol continues on playing with both his nubs.

Seungcheol looks up to Jeonghan’s face for a second before asking, “You don’t like it?”

Jeonghan isn’t sure how to answer the question so he bites his bottom lip and lets Seungcheol have his way of pleasuring him. Once the coldness from his fingertips fades away, Seungcheol puts his fingers back on the air conditioner for a few seconds and then back to indulging Jeonghan’s nipples.

“You like it,” Seungcheol says as he flicks both of Jeonghan’s nipples with his cold fingers, “See? They’re becoming hard.”

Jeonghan moans harder when Seungcheol pinches both of his nipples before pulling them in the most pleasurable way. Seungcheol really knows how to pleasure him and he gives him credit for that.

“Is it that good? Your dick is twitching like crazy down there,” Seungcheol smugly smiles as he gives Jeonghan’s cock a light squeeze just to tease the younger, “Do you want to come?”

Jeonghan nods immediately but soon whimpers from the lack of touches down at his cock. Seungcheol apparently is still busy with both of his nipples.

“Seungcheol … please?” he asks while giving the hair on the back of Seungcheol’s head a light tug.

“You know someday I’ll make you come with only your nipples,” Seungcheol smiles before removing Jeonghan’s pants out of his way, leaving Jeonghan’s white shirt still intact.

“Don’t get too full of yourself now,” Jeonghan smiles darkly, “I’d rather come with a dick up on my ass.”

Seungcheol scoffs, “Oh trust me, you’ll get _addicted_ to it.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes but deep down in his heart, he’s actually really curious about getting off with only his nipple. He’ll probably let Seungcheol do it to him someday.

But that’s for another story, he mentally notes.

Seungcheol reaches for the drawer in front of the passenger seat and searches for a pack of condoms.

“Shit,” Seungcheol suddenly curses.

“What?”

“I’m out of condoms,” Seungcheol admits, “Should we just dress up and go upstairs?”

Jeonghan pouts before grasping Seungcheol’s fingers and bringing them up to his mouth, “I told you, we’re doing it here,” he sucks Seungcheol’s fingertips before licking them, wetting them all evenly.

Seungcheol knows that nothing can change his lover’s stubborn mind, so he complies by loosening up Jeonghan with his wet fingers. Jeonghan leans against Seungcheol’s chest as the younger man lifts his ass to give Seungcheol more access. Seungcheol starts with sticking up two digits up on Jeonghan’s hole, stretching it up a bit before adding another one. Jeonghan’s moans became erratic immediately as Seungcheol speeds up the pace of his fingers. The frenzied feeling of Seungcheol’s fingers in his ass and the tip of his cock rubbing against Seungcheol’s stomach is making him close to release.

“Enough…” Jeonghan pleads as he clings on Seungcheol’s shoulders, “Just fuck me already… please?”

“Alright, I think you’re loose enough,” Seungcheol obeys as he retreats his fingers, “Should we move to the back?”

Jeonghan contemplates for a second before suddenly pulling on the lever of Seungcheol’s seat, startling the older man as the chair falls back along with his body.

“ _Pfftt –_ your face!” Jeonghan tries his best on holding his laugh, but it is futile. Jeonghan laughs hard at Seungcheol’s frightened face. It was priceless.

Seungcheol rolls his eyes at the mockery before sighing, “How am I supposed to fuck you when you laughed so cutely?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Jeonghan assures as he wipes the tears from his eyes, “I’ll be doing all the work for you,” he adds as he opens the button of Seungcheol’s shirt one by one before running his tongue down Seungcheol’s toned abs, “You’ll just have to sit back and relax, okay?”

Seungcheol lifts one of his eyebrows. Well this is rare, he thinks to himself, but he sure isn’t going to turn down this golden opportunity. He watches Jeonghan lubing his cock with saliva before aligning his self on top of Seungcheol’s cock.

“Ready?” Jeonghan asks, eyes clouded with lust.

“Shouldn’t you be asking yourself that?”

“Cocky,” Jeonghan retaliates as he slowly sinks down swallowing Seungcheol’s tip. He quivers as he goes deeper, hands grabbing the hem of Seungcheol’s clothes for support. His moans were getting louder and louder as Jeonghan finally reaches the base of Seungcheol’s cock, taking him wholly. He takes a few second breaks as he looks at Seungcheol right in the eye, panting.

“You’re doing so well baby,” Seungcheol praises, gently caressing both of Jeonghan’s thighs, “Now can you move for me, love?”

Jeonghan whimpers as he nods in agreement, slowly lifting himself up before slamming back down to Seungcheol’s thighs. He repeats the motion at a steady pace as he moaned loudly every time he slams back down. Jeonghan loves this position, he enjoys riding Seungcheol. He can feel Seungcheol’s cock reaching ever so deeply inside of him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Seungcheol grunts, burying his nails on Jeonghan’s smooth thighs, “You look so good, babe. First-class view.”

“Only for you to watch,” Jeonghan trembles as he continues moving, alternately swaying his hips on a circular motion which he noticed that Seungcheol likes it when he does that movement, judging by the sound of his moans.

“F – Fuck… so, _so good_ , Seungcheol I can’t—” Jeonghan pants heavily as he reaches for Seungcheol’s hand in need of aid and Seungcheol quickly sits up. He steadies his palms on Jeonghan’s slim waist before thrusting upwards, sending shockwaves of pleasure all over Jeonghan’s body. The sensation of being filled up right to the brim made Jeonghan come all over his own stomach.

“Wow…” Jeonghan pants as he clings to Seungcheol’s neck, “That… felt so good… I can feel you so deep inside…”

“We’re not done yet, sweetheart,” Seungcheol growls deeply as he continued thrusting inside Jeonghan, keeping his small build close to his so they won’t accidentally press the car horn. By this time Seungcheol doesn’t give any more fucks about getting caught, their car was practically rocking hard from all their movements, “They say people can come again right away if I stimulate you enough.”

“N – No Seungcheol…!” Jeonghan moans, eyes fluttering close as Seungcheol strokes his cock in synchronizing with the thrusts, “Can’t – take it… No more…”

Seungcheol’s sets a brutal pace as the older man moans loudly right on Jeonghan’s ear, occasionally sending praises to his delight. The last few thrusts are slow but deep before Jeonghan finds his second release, followed by Seungcheol filling him up. Both slump back on the tilted driver’s seat, catching their breaths with chests heaving.

“That was intense,” Seungcheol sighs in pleasure as he peppers kiss on top of Jeonghan’s head, “You okay, babe?”

Jeonghan nods in response as he closes his eyes and snuggles on the crook of Seungcheol’s neck, “Told you it’s great…”

They stay in that position for a few more minutes as Seungcheol strokes Jeonghan’s hair gently before finally calling out his lover’s name,

“Jeonghan,”

“Yeah?” Jeonghan lazily answers as he opens his eyes.

Seungcheol sheepishly grins before asking,

“Up for another round on the back?”

If it means that he must carry Jeonghan up to his apartment bridal-style, it’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> oops hehe i hope u liked it <33
> 
> I changed from my usual writing style... i hope it's okay? but huge thanks to those who helped me, couldn't post this without you! <3
> 
> please do tell me if there are things that I can improve!
> 
> Reach me thru twt/cc @1004__0808 luv thank u for reading!


End file.
